Stapy
|allies = Foldy (best friend) Marker (best friend) Eraser Puffball |enemies =Liy, Lollipop, Fries, Four , Balloony , Donut |color = Black, Violet (Debut) Bright pinkish-red, Silver (BFB) |kills = 2 |first = BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! (non-canon) Getting Teardrop to Talk (BFB) |last = Questions Answered |voice = Sam Lee |episode = |recc = Michael Huang (possibly) |nicknames = Staply (Lightning) }} Stapy is a contestant in Battle for BFDI. According to him, he is one of the heaviest contestants in BFB. His first appearance (in BFB) is with Marker when he was about to play "Toss the Dirt" with him. Stapy is one of the two BFDI contestants with arms and no legs (with the other being Lightning). Stapy must leap to move because he is heavy and lacks legs. Usually, when Stapy leaps to move, he produces a flattened staple. His true first appearance is in a joke video by the name of "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" which is an April Fool's joke version of "Return of the Hang Glider", the 25th and last episode of the first season, where a purple stapler shows up with the caption "Stapy". Stapy is mistakenly called Staply by Lightning. Personality Stapy is typically a calm and friendly contestant. He can get angered, however; this is usually caused by his best friend, Foldy, getting harmed by someone. He is also somewhat mischievous and greedy at times. Appearance BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! (Stapy's debut.) *Stapy is a real stapler, and isn’t animated. *Stapy is black and purple. *Stapy has no eyes, limbs, or any other significant evidence that he is sentient. BFB *Stapy is now animated. *Stapy has eyes and a mouth. *Stapy is a pinkish red. *Stapy has arms, but no legs. Relationships Foldy Foldy and Stapy are calm contestants that both share a hatred for Liy. Fries In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fries and Stapy end up on the same team, Free Food. When Foldy and Stapy are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, Fries scolds them for not helping participate in the challenge of returning X's baskets. Stapy, rhyming in doing so, explains how playing Rock-Paper-Scissors helps “de-stress”, and mentions wanting to help. Fries asks Stapy if he is lightweight, and Stapy responds, mentioning his heaviness. Fries then talks to Foldy, agreeing to throw her to reach the basket. After Foldy is shredded into bits by the basket's propeller blades, Stapy is visibly angry at Fries for the death of his close friend. In "Questions Answered", Stapy is making a fake buzzer for . Fries questions what he is doing, as he could've gotten the question correct. Lightning In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lightning asks Stapy and Marker if they want to be friends, to which Marker declines. Lightning mistakenly calls Stapy "Staply". Marker In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Marker and Stapy are sitting next to each other in conversation when Lightning asks them if they want to be friends. After declining, Marker asks Stapy to play "Toss the Dirt" with him, and Stapy agrees to do so. When teams are being chosen, Marker follows Stapy in joining the team Free Food. In "Today's Very Special Episode", while Stapy is playing RPS with Foldy, Marker butts in and decides to play with them, although he says he doesn't know how to play, to which Stapy remarks saying it was lame. When Marker played Four, Stapy complained. Quotes * "Yeah!" - Getting Teardrop to Talk (First words) * "What's wrong with a little RPS so we can stress less? We'll guess who's best and bless the rest!" - Getting Teardrop to Talk * "I'm one of the heaviest contestants." - Getting Teardrop to Talk * "Wait, you look totally steamed. What's the issue?" - Lick Your Way to Freedom * "Rock, paper, scissors!" - Multiple episodes * "Oh, come on Marker, let's just play!" - Today's Very Special Episode * "Woah! This plane's made of paper? Not sure if that can support my weight!" - Fortunate Ben * "Those guys need to learn about weight distribution!" - Fortunate Ben * "Sorry, my stapler instincts just took over!" - Fortunate Ben * "How dare you mutilate my friend Foldy!" - Four Goes Too Far * "Hey, since when your words become so powerful now?" - Four Goes Too Far Kills Total kills: 2 Trivia * Stapy is one of the two legless contestants with arms in BFB, the other being Lightning. * According to "Fortunate Ben", he has "stapler instincts." * According to himself in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" , Stapy is one of the heaviest contestants. * Stapy is the only male to be voiced by Sam Lee. * He can launch staples very quickly, as shown in Fortunate Ben. * Those staplers are also very sharp, being able to split the terrain in half. * Stapy is the second contestant to cheat in a contest, the first being Blocky Category:Characters Category:Legless Category:Males Category:Voiced by Sam Lee Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Stapy Category:Contestants Category:Articles with featured videos Category:BFDI APPISIOTE 2255555555!!!!!